Magic Massage
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Adam has a special session with his sexy masseur Jay. SMUT! B'day gift for P2! Pairing; Christian/Edge.


Title: **Magic Massage**

_**Pairing(s):** Christian/Edge_

_**Rating(s)**: NC-17._

_**Disclaimer:** None of the character used belong to me._

_**A/N:** For my dear friend P2. Its here b'day today and I wish her all the best. Last year she wanted an E&C smut, which I failed to deliever so I assumed I would make up for it this year. Also, its been a WHILE I have written anything friends so I hope you'll bear ;)_

_**S/N:** AU. PWP._

o~o

Each step that Adam took, he scolded himself inwardly. He didn't want to give in, but the lust was overpowering and nearly clouding his senses. The last conversation he had with his masseur kept ringing in his head…

_"You'll be back." Jay said, a confident sinful look in his eyes as he backed Adam up against the wall. A shiver ran through Adam's almost naked body. He held the towel tightly around his hips. Adam tried his best to not get intimidated by Jay, but that was nearly impossible. The way Jay was looking at him...Damn...it made Adam so hot. And he hated himself for it. He wasn't a slut. At least he didn't believe himself to be. But the way his body and senses were reacting to Jay's touch and advances, he was starting to doubt it._

_All Adam wanted was a good massage. No kidding, he definitely got it, but it came in a package. His masseur. Jay Reso. That sturdy hot sexy man was so fucking good on eyes, and in one look made Adam feel like a horny little teenage girl ready to lose her panties. And obviously, the smirk that formed on Jay's lips when Adam had entered and eyed Jay up followed by a deep blush did not go away till the end._

_Adam was sex deprived. He was fully aware of that. He had broken up with his boyfriend and hadn't been laid since then. And Jay took full advantage of that. He had undressed Adam with his eyes even before he took off his clothes and got on the table. Jay didn't usually lose it so easily, but there was something so alluring about that blonde beauty that Jay couldn't stop himself from wanting to explore him. See the shy little angel turn into a sexual delight. He knew the power of his magical hands. And he had sensed the weakness in Adam to fight off his charm. Despite the fact that he didn't even know if Adam swung his way or not._

_Adam's body was tense when Jay started. But soon as the tension released and Jay's strong firm hands worked his body, the room was filled with delicious moans that went straight to Jay's dick. He wasn't ashamed. Oh no. Adam was basically asking for it. And if he was oblivious of the kind of affect those moans could have on a sane man's dick, then it was all Adam's fault._

_"Emm…Oh fuck…yes…" Adam mumbled totally lost in his own world._

_Jay snickered at him. "Talk about being vocal."_

_Adam was brought back into his senses as he shot Jay a look but there was a little embarrassment in his eyes so he didn't say anything and laid his head back down. This time being very careful in not letting his mouth go out of control._

_There was a little teasing here and there, which Adam took lightly as he assumed that Jay might be like that with his other clients too and it wasn't something to be bothered about. Although, he was becoming a bit uncomfortable. Half because of Jay. And half because of how he was enjoying the massage a little bit too much than he should have._

_It wasn't long before one of Jay's hand reached under the towel and lightly groped Adam's ass, his thumb ran over Adam's crack causing Adam to jump and sit straight up. Pulling the towel in front of him._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_Jay only smirked at him, looking deep into his eyes and making it hard for Adam to hold his gaze. Fuck, Adam couldn't even make an angry face. Instead, he was near blushing again. Which he quickly stopped himself from since it would further embarrass him._

_"Do you do this to all of your clients?" Adam asked accusingly, but in a lighter tone this time._

_Jay leaned forward to place his hands on the table - still smirking - making Adam scoot back a little to avoid such a close contact._

_"What? Massaging the tension out of their 'sensitive' parts? That's my job. But when I get the slutty pretty ones, I am more tempted to satisfy them to their fullest."_

_Adam pushed him away and quickly stood up, pulling the towel tightly around his hips. He was mad at himself for giving Jay the hint about being an easy target for seduction. And even if he wanted to be harsh with Jay, he was finding it really hard to express being offended because fact of the matter was, certain parts of him were really getting turned on by Jay's behavior._

_He slapped himself mentally for thinking with his dick again and said, "One, I am not a slut. Two, you should be reported as a molester."_

_Jay chuckled and once again got in his face, making Adam's breathing uneven. "But there's a problem with that. You seem to like being molested a little too much."_

_"Ugh" Adam got away from him and moved towards the stand placed in the corner of the room to get his jeans, but Jay beat him to it._

_Jay held his jeans as he teased, "Come get 'em"_

_Adam narrowed his eyes, "Are you nuts? This is a massage place or what?"_

_Jay just shook his head in amusement and with a wink said, "Things like you sometimes make it more than just a massage place."_

_Adam snatched his jeans out of Jay's hands and that was when he was pushed into the wall…_

o~o

Adam had made it out of there without any more trouble but he couldn't stop thinking about Jay. One meeting with that guy, and he was stuck. His face...His eyes...His smirk...His flirtation...His aura...and his hands...Adam found himself aching for his touch again. He wasn't able to keep that hot delicious body out of his mind. And he caught himself on at least a couple of occasions imagining about the fucking a man who oozed with that hot domineer would deliver. Specially to a deprived guy like Adam.

As Adam's feet moved towards his destination, he surrendered to his inner voice that kept calling him a bitch. A bitch for a mindless meaningless fuck.

o~o

Jay turned towards the door as it opened and a familiar face stepped in. A sheen layer of sweat covered Adam's face. Before Jay could even process a thought, Adam had pushed him against the wall and was kissing him fiercely. Jay was in heaven.

The kiss was so intense, so hot, that it took both of their breath away. Apparently Adam was a fiery little thing, and it turned Jay on its own. When they came apart to breath, Jay gripped Adam's blonde locks and gave it a soft tug as that smirked appeared on his face that had resulted in Adam's meltdown in the first place.

"The things I would do to you..." He growled sexily, making Adam shudder a little.

"Bastard."

"You mad?" Jay asked teasingly, making Adam growl and shove him back a little as he said, "Yes. So fucking mad."

"What can I say? I am irresistible."

"And way to cocky." Adam said, still breathless from the intensity of their make out session.

"Well, why shouldn't be I? Just look at you.." Jay's voice was dripping with sexual lust.

Jay's eyes ran all over Adam's body...Adam's hot hot body. His eyes looked down at his crotch and a low groan escaped his throat as he saw Adam's hard bulge through his jeans.

Adam leaned in to plant another hot kiss on Jay's lips as he said, "Can you just shut the fuck with bragging and get to workin'?"

Jay laughed at Adam and shook his head, "So you are a bossy little slut too I see."

There was almost a pout on Adam's face as he said, "Can you stop implying I am a slut please? You molested me. This is all your fault."

"Come on. That was a small pat on the ass. I didn't expect your ass to overreact so much."

"Hey! You corrupted my mind with you little 'pat'."

"So you are accepting being weak?"

"Hell no! I am just...sensitive these days."

Jay couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. This blondie here was funny too. Jay was really starting to like him.

"Don't you laugh! This is a one time thing! Remember!"

"So, there is a thing?"

"Ugh...What do you think I am here for?"

"A massage?" Jay wiggled his eyebrows naughtily.

"Massage my ass!" Adam said furiously, but Jay took it literally.

"With my dick?"

Adam's eyes narrowed for a minute, but he then threw his hands in the air and huffed, "Okay, that works." He attacked Jay's mouth once again as his hands reached down and started to unbutton Jay's jeans. Jay's hands reached behind Adam and grabbed a handful of his ass. Making Adam moan into his mouth, Oh so beautifully.

Adam undid his jeans and got on his knees in front of Jay, fighting to bring Jay's cock out. And when he succeeded, his mouth watered. It was one beautiful sight, and it made Adam hungry. Big time hungry.

"No wonder you are so cocky." He commented and leaned forward to give the head a lick, making Jay groan in delight. His hands tugging at Adam's hair, wanting those beautiful lips on his dick. Adam teased a bit more, making Jay buck as he almost lost control. "Teasing bitch."

"Careful. I might take offense and you really want me right now."

Jay growled and was quick to remind Adam that he wasn't the one to be played with. "Make good use of that mouth and I might take it easy on your ass."

Adam looked up at him with hungry eyes and Jay realized what a dirty little boy Adam really was. He seemed majorly excited by the display of Jay's domineer. And it made Jay harder than he already was.

Without wasting another second, he roughly took hold of Adam's head and forced his dick inside his mouth taking Adam by surprise. Adam gagged a little as he tried to adjust to Jay's size. Soon he was deep throating Jay and making him groan in delight. It didn't take too long for Jay to start face fucking that heavenly wet mouth. Going faster and faster. Pushing himself deeper into Adam's throat and those slutty moans coming out of Adam's mouth were only adding to the pleasure.

"Fuck...Fuck...Yeah...Take that dick...You want my cum all over your face? Oh...How pretty would that be...huh? But I have a better idea..."

"Emmm..." Adam moaned only tempting Jay to go faster in his claim to that ass.

He pulled Adam up and pushed him on the massage table, quickly discarding him of his shirt and jeans. Jay laid his eyes on the tiny little thong Adam was wearing and his mouth watered. "Emm, aren't you a dirty little thing? No wonder you seemed so out of character in our last meeting. Trying to behave when you really are a dirty little whore." Jay teased with hunger yet amusement in his eyes.

Adam slapped him on his shoulder lightly as he said, "Don't judge. I haven't been laid in months!"

Jay snickered and bent forward to mouth Adam's bulge, making Adam drop his head in pure pleasure. "Damnnn..."

"And I am gonna make up for it."

With that, Jay pulled the thong off of Adam and his eyes filled with lust as he looked at Adam's hard dick. His own hardness going to a whole new level just by the beautiful picture before him. Adam was a thing of beauty.

He pushed Adam to lay down on the table as he grabbed his knees and pulled his legs apart, that tiny little pucker coming into his view and making him salivate literally. He heard Adam moan beautifully. He looked up to see Adam's face, lit with anticipation and need.

"Please..."

"Please what?" Jay teased as he leaned down and kissed Adam's thigh, wanting to hear Adam beg. Beg like a little whore.

"Want you.." Adam's voice was horsed.

"Where?" Jay was as impatient as Adam, but for some reason he just wanted to play a little with Adam before he got to the best part.

Adam whined in frustration, "Just please? You can't do this NOW!"

"Do what? I just want to be accurate."

Now Adam had raised his head and was glaring at Jay, amusing Jay even more.

"Emm..You seem a bit angry." Jay was gonna take as much fun out of it as he could.

"I am! Just fucking eat me!" Adam almost screamed the last part.

"Oh mine...Easy easy princess. This is not the time to throw a fit." Jay grinned, making Adam even madder. But that mad expression soon transformed into pure bliss as Jay bent down to lick his hole. Adam's head dropped back on the table as he grabbed the table so tightly that his knuckles were turned white.

"Oh fuck...Oh.."

Jay loved the way Adam tasted. And he went in for more. Soon fucking his tongue in and out of Adam, making him crazy with pleasure. Adam's pleasure voices filled the room, and for once Jay was thankful that he had a private place for work with no attendant. He grabbed the oil sitting on a small table and wet his fingers, also dripping a few drops on Adam's pucker. Quickly he finger fucked Adam and got him ready. All the while stroking him lightly just to release the pain.

When he felt Adam seemed more than ready and his screams were indicating that he wouldn't last much, Jay withdraw his fingers and pulled Adam off the table. He turned Adam around, facing towards the table as he bent him forward so he was leaning on the table. He grabbed Adam's ass with his oily hands and massaged his globes a little. Spreading his cheeks and just teasing his hole with his thumb in a slight touch.

"Such a beautiful ass you have...I wonder how good it'll make my cock feel..."

Jay was a full package. Not only was he stunning and rough, just the kind of men Adam liked, but he talked dirty. Which always turned Adam on. This experience with this stranger was gonna last on his mind.

"Fuck me" Adam demanded, looking back at Jay with hungry eyes.

Jay teased his cock at Adam's opening, pushing a little but pulling it out right back, making Adam groan in need.

"Please..."

Jay took mercy on him and his own dick which was just begging to be inside that hot ass, as he pushed his dick inside Adam's hole. He was slow, making Adam taste every inch and beg for more...It was a beautiful feeling for both of them. He gave Adam a moment to adjust to his size and when he got the nod from Adam, he started up the pace and fucked his ass. Hard and fast. He was rough with his thrusts and he was going deeper and deeper, hitting that magic button that made Adam go into a frenzy. That ass looked so beautiful taking his big cock in and out, squeezing it so wonderfully.

Jay was near losing it. He pulled out and tapped the head of his cock on Adam's hole, making Adam whimper and babble. "Oh so fucking good...big...please..."

Jay pushed back inside and reached around to take a hold of Adam's cock, stroking it along with his thrusts. Adam tossed his head back as he sensed his climax. And he finally came and coated Jay's hand as Jay continued to hit is prostate dead on.

He moaned blissfully as Jay kept fucking in and out of his ass, panting harshly as Adam's walls clenched around him. He felt nearing his own climax. And it wasn't long before he was spilling his seeds inside Adam's ass.

The both were panting with their mind-blowing orgasms. Jay looked down at the still bent form of Adam. His precious ass on display as Jay's seeds leaked from his asshole. He bent down and spread Adam's cheeks apart as he licked his own cum coming out of that hole, making Adam jump a little. His tongue teased his hole once again making Adam squeal in delight. He spread feathery kisses on his ass and lower back as he grabbed Adam's shoulders and pulled him up to a standing position. His cock pressing into Adam's well fucked ass.

"Oh fuck..."

"Tell me about it." Jay said blissfully as he touched Adam's face and tapped his fingers on Adam's lips, promoting Adam to open his mouth and take them in, sucking them as he moaned sluttishly.

After a few moments, Jay turned Adam towards him and kissed his lips. Resting his head against Adam's as he said, "You will be back."

Adam playfully shoved him away as he said, "Will not!"

"Will so."

"Nope." Adam shook his head again.

"Admit it you like me. And apparently have fallen in love with my dick." Jay said cockily, making Adam narrow his eyes in return.

"How am I gonna put up with your ego?"

"Hah! See? There you go. Calling for another meeting yourself."

"Shut up."

"I am serious. I can be a gentleman."

"I really doubt it." Adam mocked.

"You shouldn't."

"I may acted like a whore today, but usually I am really not easy to win with just sex."

"How about this. Me and you go out for a dinner sometime. Get to know each other a little beside just names."

There was an obvious surprise in Adam's eyes. He didn't expect Jay to be a dating kind. But it made Adam's heart flutter. Someway, Adam was really wanting to know this man more. He was hot. He talked sexy. And if he was willing to go further than just sex, Adam thought it wouldn't hurt too much just to try. Give it a chance.

"So?" Jay asked again, making Adam blush a little. That made Jay smile. In the sexual heat, Adam was a complete different thing. But otherwise, he was blushing on a simple date invitation. Adorable.

"I think we can try that. But only if you grantee me that you don't go on like this with all of your 'sexy' clients."

Jay gave him a small smile as he said, "If I get a permanent sexy who really has something special about him, I'll behave myself in future."

Adam raised his eyebrows in amusement and then let a smile of his own appear on his lips. "I think you deserve a chance to be a good man."

Jay grinned and pulled Adam into another kiss, this time looking into his eyes as he said, "You are beautiful."

Adam smiled naughtily. "I know."

"Now who's being cocky?"

After a few more moments of just enjoying the intimacy, they pulled apart. Getting dressed again. Adam's back was towards Jay as he was buttoning up his jeans and when he turned around, he caught Jay watching him with a smile.

"What?"

"You are easy."

"Shut up!" Adam said in a whinny, yet playful tone, making Jay laugh in return.

Adam opened the door and blew Jay a kiss along with a little giggle as he left the room. But he was surely not leaving Jay's mind anytime soon.

This was probably the best day at job for him. With a delightful grin on his face, he tidy himself up and grabbed his keys. It was time to go home.

o~o


End file.
